


And a tear escaped an eye

by realdaylightsoap



Category: Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aged-Up Characters?, Everything if you squint, Homophobic Language, I went forward in time so they are older, I'm not sure what this is or what I'm doing, Lots of mentions of hell so if that bothers you don't read it, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Religion, War, Why Does This Exist, almost poetry, gay if you squint, ish, it's 1 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realdaylightsoap/pseuds/realdaylightsoap
Summary: Hell-what is hell but the inevitable for allexcept for children who have barely yet opened their wide eyes?





	And a tear escaped an eye

Hell-  
what is hell but the inevitable for all  
except for children who have barely yet opened their wide eyes?  
What is hell but a punishment for living one's life as he is predisposed to  
or as he believes?  
What is hell but an agonizing thought to entertain  
throughout one's waking hours  
when there is no pastor to paint your imagination red for you?  
What is hell but the fear of spending eternity at the mercy of Lucifer?

"Hell is where the abolitionists burn"  
"Hell is where the sodomites burn"  
"Hell is where we all pretend we will not burn"  
"Hell is where Sawyer and Finn will burn"

And so the minutes tick by  
And so one must decide  
Shall I live for today or tomorrow?  
Shall I accept reality or pretend?

And so Finn lived for today  
And Sawyer pretended  
And the minutes ticked by  
And the war drum tapped  
And their hearts ached so  
And the church bell rang  
And the distance between them closed  
And the guns clicked, loaded  
And the question hung in the air  
Thick, like a persistent fog on a spring morning, when everyone was out of bed and no one was awake  
Why must human kind promise a fate so unbearable  
for pursuing a valiant cause  
Or the passion in one's heart?

Neither boy, now perhaps men, as years had flown by, could ever seem to comprehend it  
But it was simply the reality of the age

Because the church bell rang  
And hearts continued to burn  
And the sun shone bright  
And a fire churned below  
And a shout escaped a mouth  
And a tear escaped an eye  
And an old woman sung of a tear escaping an eye  
And a young man hid a tear escaping his eye  
And a little girl asked why a tear escaped her father's eye  
And a brother painted a tear escaping an eye  
And a mother watched her son depart with a tear in her eye  
And a they held each other among the trees, and tears almost escaped their eyes

For a moment one must wonder, why must we live in such sorrow? Why must we quake at the knees and then fall to them?  
Why must we turn against our other half?

The answer is the solution and the solution is the answer  
and if you don't believe it, your fate is sealed


End file.
